


given

by junkdoll



Category: CLC (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Awkward Conversations, Band Fic, Basketball, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Song writing, alot of them - Freeform, also hyo x akari lmao, also yuto x eunbin lmao, and changgu as well, anyway, big side wooseok x hyo, clc bc i didnt figure out any other ggs, cube family - Freeform, hothead yuto, hyunggu cant express himself, hyunggu is broke(n), hyunggu knows nothing about guitars, hyunggu never talks, idk what eras are the boys from but wooseoks from humph, lots of timestamps sorry about that, pissed yuto, soft moments, sorry shinwon and jinho, still he has one, turned an anime called given into a yuki fic, very much, why is yuto kageyama from haikyuu, yuto is bad with feelings, yuto sleeps alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkdoll/pseuds/junkdoll
Summary: hyunggu knows nothing about guitars, but has one, and is suddenly oh so eager about it, and that makes yuto wonder how the heck is it possible.couple rumors there and there and yuto learns about hyunggu's small obsession with the guitar.or: this is just a gay band ngl.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jung Wooseok/Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yan An, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. boys in the band

"adachi!! wake up already! we're going to play basketball." shinwon yells at his friend, who's literally laying on his desk. yuto rose his head from his hands.  
he stood up, not saying a word and walked to the door. "sorry, i'm going to take a nap." yuto waved before disappearing from the classroom.  
"why can't he sleep at night?" shinwon complained, crossing his arms over his chest. he glanced over a smaller girl and another boy, both looking equally as annoyed as shinwon.

yuto walked through the school, trying to avoid bumping into people as they pass him. he was going to his favorite spot in the school. it was at the end of a small staircase, a little space where literally no one goes. it's yuto's favorite napping spot since it's far from the classrooms. this time though, there was someone lying on the stairs. yuto decided that he was too tired for this shit, so he just walked past him, and laid down as far from him as possible. the boy rose to sit, but didn't say a word to him. he was just holding a big-ass guitar compared to his own, tiny figure. yuto found him extremely creepy, because he was totally silent. it made yuto uncomfortable enough to rise up and open his mouth.

"hey, can you talk or go away? you're creeping me the fuck out. why are you even here? this is my spot." he snorts at the smaller boy. his eyes shift to yuto, and yuto feels more and more uncomfortable, if that's even possible. 

"my guitar is broken." is the only thing yuto can hear coming out from the other boy's mouth. "i can't play it anymore." 

he sounded as sad as ever. and looked like it too. actually, yuto wasn't sure if he even looked sad. his face had no emotion at all. this guy is fucking creepy.

"the whole guitar is not broken if one string is." yuto sighs, and lays down again. he can't believe the boy was broken because of one single string. "it's fixable, you just need to replace the strings and it's fine again." 

a small hope started to shine from the boys eyes. "how can i fix it? where can i get new strings?" he threw the questions to yuto as if they were bombs. yuto, who just wanted to sleep, was annoyed. he sat up, and searched a small ziplock bag from his backbag. "these are strings for a guitar. you need these to fix that." he showed.

"can you fix it for me?"

"no."

"why?"

"i don't want to."

"please?"

"no."

after a small debate, yuto was sitting on the stairs, the guitar on his lap, replacing the strings while the black haired boy was staring at him, kind of in awe, but also emotionless, once again. 

"you need to pay for me though, these were my last replacement strings, and these are not that cheap." he was mumbling, and the other boy just nodded. 

after a small wait, the guitar was back in it's actual condition, ready to play. yuto played a simple sound, but it sounded like a whole song to the smaller guy. he grabbed the collar of yuto's shirt, and pulled yuto closer to him. they were staring into each other's eyes, yuto looking more scared, the small guy full of eagerness. 

"teach me to play, please!"

yuto felt a piece of fabric land on to his face. he immediately stood up from the couch, witnessing how his own boxers fell down to the floor. he turned to see his older sister, akari, laughing at him being so scared of the touch of the underwear. akari sat down on the couch, while yuto chose to take a spot from the floor. "you seriously can't live without fucking bullying me?" yuto said dryly, looking at his sister with an annoyed face. akari just smiled, not that it would exactly be a friendly smile. "do you guys still have band practice?" akari asks, getting only a silent nod from yuto. "is hyojong still in?" yuto nodded again. "so, tell me, how does it feel being dumped?" yuto was grinning with an evil look on his face. akari just threw a pillow on his face, making yuto fall on to the floor. 

"okay i'm sorry! i'm sorry!" yuto laughed, he had accomplished what he wanted, and that would be annoying akari. 

"how are you still in a band? seriously, i haven't seen you being that into music anymore." akari leaned closer to yuto, her wanting to act like a caring big sister she really wasn't, but she was a little worried for his baby brother.

"i think i'm enough into music. i've played guitar since i was eight, as you might remember. i don't think that kind of passion for playing could go away in couple months. and you know, if i wasn't in a band, you could go and fuck around with hyojong all the time, and i really don't need that in my life right now."

akari decided to ignore yuto's comments,and turned the tv on. yuto just smiled shortly, but soon found himself thinking about the boy from earlier. he didn't know his name, so now he would be called "teach-me-guitar-dude". honestly, at this point yuto just wanted his strings, or actually, his money back.

"what? you are giving me 50€ for those string? dude, they are literally only worth of ten." yuto crosses his arms, and teach-me-guitar-dude puts the 50€ bill back to his wallet, getting a 10€ bill instead, and offering it to yuto, who this time accepts it. "teach me to play, yuto-ya." he asks kindly, yuto not liking how that sounds. he shakes his head, but the odd boy pulls out the 50€ bill again, offering it. "please teach me." 

"i won't teach you even if you pay me money." yuto sighs, pushing his hands away from him. next the boy digs a sandwich from his bag, offering it instead. "nor food, i won't teach you even if you pay."

"please, yuto-ya."

"no." yuto says sharply. "just go and join the school's light music club or something, they will teach you all the basics."

teach-me-guitar-dude just looks at him, tilting his head slightly. yuto starts to tear his hair from his head, or at least it feels like it. he did not know how can anyone be so goddamn clueless about everything he says. "you don't fucking know what is a light music club? how are you even in this school? actually, how are you even alive? with such a small brain like that it's impossible that you are sitting there." yuto's blood was boiling, but even he notices a small change in the smaller boy. he lowered his head while yuto was talking, and he was looking a lot smaller than before, since he was literally curling up into a ball or something. 

"hey, uh- i'm sorry i guess? i didn't mean to be that harsh on you." he murmurs, way too many thoughts racing through his head. he felt something in his stomach, maybe guilt? yuto wasn't so familiar with those kind of feelings, since he was used to being able to say mean stuff with no one getting their feelings hurt from it.  
"teach me guitar." the boy begs.  
"no."

yuto was putting on his jacket. the long schoolday was finally over, and yuto could go get his earned nap he had been waiting for. he could feel a weird presence near him, and when he turned to watch behind his back, he discovered the familiar boy with black hair and a guitarbag.  
"teach me to play, yuto-ya." was all he was saying to yuto anymore. yuto had turned him down many times now, but still he had the guts to ask him all over again.  
"no." was yuto's simple answer before he left the school building. little did he know, the boy was following him quietly. every step yuto took, there was soon another footstep over it. 

yuto actually knew he was being followed, but tried to keep his cool, thinking that maybe the boy just has the same route as him.  
but after a time, it was clear that he was just plain following him, and yuto decided to stop.  
"why are you following me again?" he pushed his hands to his pockets, and stared the other boy deeply into his eyes.

"teach me to play guitar." he says, again. 

yuto is about to flip, but still tries to chill out. "look, i don't even know how to teach you, i literally don't know how you teach guitar to someone, so for the love of god, go to classes or to the light music club, they know their job." yuto was clearing his throat from all the thoughts his mind had been putting there. 

"please." is still what yuto gets to hear. 

he felt like giving up on everything. "fine, come and see our band play, but don't get on our way." yuto finally sighs, making the other boy happy as they walk together to the band's practice room. 

They shortly arrive to the place, yuto making sure the boy understood everything about not getting on their way, not saying anything dumb, and not disrespecting the other boys of the band. he did understand, or so yuto hoped.  
they stepped inside, and the first thing yuto noticed was a shorter male, with blonde hair sitting behind the drums, staring right back at them with a confused look. yuto left teach-me-guitar-dude and went to the other boy. 

"who the fuck is that?" the older male asks.  
"hyojong, keep it quiet." yuto sizzles to him. "he's from my school, and want's to know more about playing guitar but i honestly don't know could i ever help him. i feel like i've found a lost puppy and now i need to take care of him." he explains to hyojong, who looks a bit bored.

"cool cool, he's cute tho." hyojong sneers, watching the lost looking boy who's eyeing the room. 

wooseok joins them quickly, and yuto makes the older boys sit down and listen for a while. "okay, tell them what are you doing here." yuto glances at the smaller boy.

"i came to watch you play." he tells, very simply and shortly, and yuto just nods along. when he glances at the older ones, he's thinking about them being mad at yuto for bringing an outsider, but is surprised since both of the men look very happy and pleased with the idea of the boy being there, just to watch them. "well, let's play something great then. we should impress him!" wooseok is full of joy. 

"he know's nothing about music so let's just play something usual, okay?"  
as an answer, yuto only gets some eye-rolling. wooseok and hyojong were so in love with the cute boy.

yuto turned to the guy. "okay so, what's your name and what do you want to hear us play?" 

"i'm kang hyunggu, and i just want to hear you guys play something super cool." he smiles a bit.

"well then, hyunggu has spoken, let's play something cool!" wooseok yells excitedly. 

hyojong and yuto just simply nod to show that they agree with the giant boy, and so the band starts to play. hyunggu sits on the floor, and watches them in awe.

"here, shinwon!!" jinho shouts, while waving at the tall, skinny guy. yuto is playing basketball with them, and honestly thinks how is jinho even playing, he's like what- 160cm tall? yuto's thoughts switch from jinho to hyunggu. he had walked the boy home last night, not even knowing why, he just did it. hyunggu had been begging yuto to teach him the whole time. he had been praising yuto's skills all the way, and honestly, yuto liked it. but still, it was all bugging yuto alot. he wanted hyunggu to be able to play but he wasn't the teacher hyunggu was looking for. he guessed that if he'd go to his napping spot, he'd find hyunggu there, watching him with his puppy eyes, begging him again.  
yuto doesn't find hyunggu from the napping spot. actually, he won't hear from him in a few days, even if he goes to check the spot every day. yuto guessed hyunggu had finally given up on the whole thing, and was glad. at least a little bit.

when yuto later went to the band practice, he goes there with hyojong accomplishing him on the route. when yuto opens the door leading to the room, he faces the scene of wooseok basically petting hyunggu, him basically twirling around the small boy. it's a total shock for yuto.

hyunggu turns to look at the others, and quickly steps up and gets his guitar. "look, i tuned my guitar all by myself, did i do it right?" hyunggu was jumping around yuto, and when he felt like he had yuto's whole attention, he played a single sound. the guitar did actually sound good, and it sounded like what a guitar is supposed to sound like. "yeah, well done." yuto tries to smile at him. he notices how almost all of hyunggu's fingertips have bandages over them, and yuto starts to feel pity for the boy. he really wanted to learn to play.

"yuto-ya, i went to the light music club like you told me to, and yes, i learned a lot from there, but honestly, you were much cooler."


	2. like someone i know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuto learns more about hyunggu, and his voice.

yuto's sitting in the small, brownish orange leather couch in their practice room. 

thoughts are racing through his mind. they are all about hyunggu. 

he found hyunggu waiting for him, once again. with his puppy eyes, that yuto can't resist anymore, hyunggu had begged him to teach him guitar. yuto had finally made a promise. he is going to teach hyunggu to play guitar. 

a small laugh escapes from yuto's mouth. the thought of hyunggu being oh so proud about himself when he had tuned his guitar all by himself, but when he had played it, it was very much off. he didn't do it wrong though. hyunggu had thought that once he tuned his guitar he'd never had to do it again, even though he had to do it all the time. 

yuto's thoughts were interrupted by wooseok and hyojong talking to him. "we're going for a smoke, is that okay?" hyojong spoke with his high-pitched voice. yuto stood up and looked at them. "yeah sure, but-" he started, playing with his fingers while watching the floor as if it was the most interesting thing ever. 

"can i bring hyunggu here again? like, next time we are practicing?" he asked. wooseok and hyojong glanced at each other, as if they were sharing thoughts by just staring at each other. "sure, i liked that kid." wooseok nods, and hyojong just nods after him, not really giving a damn.

as the two older boys stepped outside and pulled out their cigarettes, wooseok sighed. it made hyojong look at him with a slight worry. 

"yuto's really taking care of that boy." he mumbled to hyojong, while lighting the cig. hyojong just nodded, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"but he can be really impulsive about stuff. especially about stuff he cares about." 

hyojong agreed silently. "i hope he can take care of hyunggu without any shit going down."

next day, after yuto's last class in school, the boy is packing up his things, when shinwon comes to him. "are you skipping basketball again?" he whines. yuto hadn't played with them in a long time, and honestly he was the best player. "i'm sorry, i have other stuff to do."  
"adachi!! someone's looking for you!" eunbin suddenly shouts from the class door, and as yuto glances there, he can see hyunggu peeking from behind the door. yuto, without saying anything, walks up to hyunggu, and they continue walking together. 

"how are they friends? who even is that other guy, he's sure not from our class." shinwon crosses his arms.  
"he's kang hyunggu, from the class next to us. i really don't know alot about him, but many girls are after him because of his looks." eunbin explains to shinwon. 

yuto and hyunggu sit on the spot they first time met, yuto teaching him guitar. "so, where did you get that guitar? it's really expensive. did your dad give it to you or something?" yuto asks.  
hyunggu shakes his head and puts the guitar down for a bit. "i don't have a dad. my mother is a single mother." the answer made yuto's insides twitch and turn. an uncomfortable feeling fell to the tiny space they were in. "i'm sorry, i didn't know." yuto whispers, but hyunggu assures him it's fine.

"then, what kind of music do you like? do you have a favorite song or anything?" yuto asks, trying to fix the broken mood in the room. yuto was probably the only one who it had affected.  
"i don't know the name, or even the lyrics, if there is one to the song, but i know the melody." hyunggu explains, and starts to hum it. his voice was prettier than yuto would have ever thought. hyunggu's talking voice was really different compared to this.  
the sun was shining through the windows, making hyunggu literally glow. he sat there, humming the song with his eyes closed. it made yuto feel a lot of things. he lowered his head, the black hair now covering his face. few teardrops fall from his eyes, and when hyunggu finally stops, yuto pulls him closer. 

"do you want to join our band?"

"hey, hyunggu." yuto waves lazily at the shorter boy. hyunggu turns to look at him. "morning, yuto-ya."

the ya-add makes yuto always feel things. 

"are you free tonight?" yuto asks, feeling very awkward about it. hyunggu nods.

"we are having band practice, and i just wanted to tell that you're welcome if you want to come." yuto says, not even waiting for hyunggu to answer before rushing away from the scene.

hyojong's late. as usual. hyunggu looked bored, but it was just his face. he was happy to be in the practice room with yuto and wooseok. 

"hey, hyunggu." wooseok starts to get hyunggu's attention. "do you want to play while we are waiting for hyo?" 

yuto turns to stare at wooseok with a slightly aggressive feeling in it, but since wooseok's a grown ass man, he has learned to not be afraid of yuto and his angry stares. 

hyunggu looks at his guitar, and then wooseok, and then his guitar, again. "i guess." hyunggu said, and stood up. it made wooseok smile like a proud mother. 

"i just don't really know how." hyunggu hurries to say, but yuto's there to solve the problem. "let me teach you one chord." he stands up, taking his own guitar. he shows hyunggu how to place his fingers, and then plays the chord. it makes hyunggu's small heart flutter, because it was so cool to him.

he plays it by himself, and the feeling of succeeding is filling up hyunggu's body. he starts to play the one and only chord continuously, making yuto annoy after a while. wooseok just laughs at the boy, because he was so cute and happy about learning new stuff and showing it off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is super short im sorry for that :( next chapters will be longer, but since im writing this with an anime as a base, its hard to include stuff to this.  
also i know literally NOTHING about guitars so im sorry if theres inaccurate info about them, you can hmu and tell me i made a mistake, so i can improve in the future.


	3. somebody else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuto needs hyunggu in his band, hyunggu tries to get a job, and they meet someone from hyunggu's past.

wooseok's leaning on a fence, a coffee cup in his hand, while the cold wind plays with his long, black hair. he can hear the familiar sound of hyojong's motorbike, and turns to look as the boy stops few meters from him. the sight that wooseok had to see was not very delightful. hyojong had a girl sitting behind him, and as the girl took her helmet off, it came to wooseok's knowledge that the firl was akari. yuto's big sister, and hyojong's ex, even though they still hang out very much, and wooseok is pretty sure they are having sex together. wooseok is disappointed, not because he's jealous or anything, it's just that hyojong doesn't want anything from akari, except maybe the sex, and the pleasure of being able to show off a girl by his side. wooseok watches as hyojong tells akari to leave, and walks to wooseok. the tall boy had a dull expression on his face, as he watched hyojong. the short male rose his eyebrow, but when he didn't get any answer for wooseok's face, he decided to brush it off.

"yuto want's hyunggu to join the band." he starts, and watches wooseok take a sip of the coffee.

"yeah, i know. he sent that to the both of us." wooseok nods. hyojong steps next to him, and leans to the same fence while taking a cigarette out.

"i kind of saw this coming. yuto's been glued to that boy, or the other way around, i'm not really sure." wooseok says, basically just thinking outloud, but he still earns a nod from hyojong, as if he could relate so much. "hyunggu isn't good with his guitar, though. i don't know what will happen if we take him to the team." the short male almost whispers.  
"yeah, he's really not, but yuto said that we need to wait till we hear him, whatever that means." wooseok ended their conversation, and they both agreed to be open-minded about hyunggu. he was a nice kid after all. 

instead of being outside, drinking coffee, or smoking, yuto is in class, cleaning with shinwon and eunbin. he's seemingly mad, and the room is filled with yuto being too harsh when cleaning, and him murmuring something totally random. shinwon can't make any actual words out of it. "okay, you sure are not okay, what's up? what's with the angry face?" shinwon speaks up, and gets an annoyed look from yuto. "hyunggu turned down my offer about our band." he starts. "he shouldn't turn it down like that. our band is the best."  
shinwon laughs. "oh yuto, can't your pride handle being turned down. you are seriously that mad about hyunggu rejecting you?"  
"stop making it sound like i asked him out or something, i simply asked him to join the band."  
shinwon just shrugs. they continue cleaning, shinwon talking to eunbin when yuto's deep in his thoughts. he knew shinwon was right. he didn't think hyunggu would turn down the offer. yuto thought it would be the best thing to ever happen, but no. yuto was not going to give up. he needed hyunggu's voice in the band. 

after yuto gets to leave the school, he spots hyunggu outside, in the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green. yuto took couple running steps to get to hyunggu faster.  
"hi." yuto waves at him, and hyunggu turns to look at him. he gives the taller boy a small smile, and nods as a greeting.  
"so uhh- okay. hyunggu. do you want to learn guitar? and be in a band?" yuto asks him, not even knowing what he should say. hyunggu nods, agreeing with the boy.  
"cool. yeah, cool." yuto nods back, and his eyes wander through the air. "how about singing? can you sing?" he decides to ask. it's a stupid question, because yuto heard him. hyunggu can sing for sure.  
it's silent, and it makes yuto feel uncomfortable and weird. there is no answer from hyunggu, but as soon as the light turns green, hyunggu just waves yuto goodbye and starts walking away from him. yuto wanted to scream and rip his hair out of his head.

yuto walks home, spending the day watching movies with akari. it's starting to get late. yuto's thoughts are still on hyunggu, even though akari tries to get him to concentrate on the movie. yuto's scrolling through google, literally searching about how to invite someone to a band. it's mostly just useless information, but yuto takes couple notes from different websites. "akari, what's up with you and hyojong at the moment? are you dating again? wait, no, you're not because hyojong dumped you again, right?" yuto decides to play with akari a bit. it was his favorite thing to annoy his sister, since akari had even shorter temper than yuto himself.  
"fuck you." yuto hears, and right after he gets thrown at with a pillow, falling on the floor. 

"hyunggu!" yuto shouts, the new schoolday had started, and yuto was sure that the end of the day hyunggu would be in his band.  
hyunggu turns to look at him, greeting him with a small smile and a "good morning yuto-ya". yuto searches his phone from his pocket, and quickly opens the notes app. he takes couple seconds to read whatever he had written, and then sighs, putting the phone away.  
"you know, our band is super cool. we do a lot of activities, and we learn alot from each other! it's also a great way to make friends, you know?" yuto explains, trying to sound so interesting, even though his acting was probably very bad. hyunggu just stares at him for a while. "can i go now? i have to go to class." hyunggu points to the hallway. yuto buries his face in his hands, trying to stop himself for literally running after hyunggu and punching him in the face for being such an annoying little bitchass.

later, when the band is gathering to practice, wooseok and hyojong notice how furious yuto is. they find it funny, yuto's never been this mad, and he's being mad over such a small thing. he's super petty. "he is so avoiding me right now." he mumbles, and wooseok shakes his head. "don't worry, he's not avoiding you. he has a job interview." the tall boy tells yuto. he earns a weirded out-look from yuto, who was probably confused because wooseok knew this but he didn't. "he texted me about it. he's pretty serious about getting this job. he wants to be able to pay for things." wooseok explains. yuto groans and lies down on the floor. he just stares the ceiling, and the older guys look down at him.  
"okay but did you even ask why did he turn down the offer?" hyojong asks, rising his eyebrow. "you don't even have his number, and even i have it. you really suck at communication, and that, my dear friend is the most important part." hyojong confronts. yuto feels like its his parents giving him "the talk" or something, because of the situation.  
"fine, i'll fix it or something." 

as hyunggu walks out of the venue he had been in for the interview, he sees yuto, waiting him. hyunggu is very much confused, but walks to him. "hi, yuto-ya." hyunggu waves.  
"hi. how did the interview go?" yuto asks, hyunggu being able to hear how much weaker yuto's voice was. he was nervous about being in there for hyunggu. before hyunggu was able to open his mouth to answer, someone called him by his full name. hyunggu turns to look, and sees a guy with white hair, who looked equally as surprised as hyunggu did. "kang hyunggu? that's you for real?" he asked stepping closer. "is that yanan's guitar? you play now?" the boy just bombed hyunggu with questions. hyunggu was shaking. not much, but he himself felt it. "do you know this guy?" yuto asks, but hyunggu is totally frozen from shock. as the blonde boy steps closer, hyunggu makes a full turn and starts running away, leaving yuto and the other boy alone. yuto sprints after him, shouting hyunggu's name, but hyunggu just runs. he knew he couldn't face situations like that, not yet. this is what he had been avoiding for so long. he wasn't ready. after running for what seemed like eternity, yuto got to hyunggu. "hey, are you alright? who was that, and who's yanan?" yuto asks, worry showing off from his face. hyunggu stays quiet, the only sound he is making is the heavy breathing from the running. "is there something you can't tell me? does it have something to do with the fact that you don't want to join the band?" yuto questions. "no." hyunggu answers quietly. "you know, expressing yourself is a big part of being in a band, right? i'm not good at it. not at all, really. everyone always tells me that i don't even look like i'd be alive, and honestly they might be right. i'm worse in expressing myself than anyone else." hyunggu had never said that much in one sentence before. yuto squeezes his hands into fists. everything hyunggu told him made him almost furious. "what the hell? are you fucking stupid? are you bullshitting me right now, huh? you are really saying that you suck at expressing yourself? hell you made me cry when you sang! that's the reason i invited you to the band. don't you dare to say that you can't express yourself." hyunggu is shocked. yuto's breath is heavy, he shouted everything he had said. yuto stares the groung, his head hanging low, hair in front of his face. "please sing for me, hyunggu." he whispers. hyunggu looks at him for a while, and then starts singing the same song as earlier. "oh, changgu." a boy says when a white haired guy steps in a cafe. he turns to look at him. "hongseok." changgu simply greets, and sits in front of him. "i saw hyunggu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and thank you again for reading! i hope you all like this chapter. it took me a bit longer to write because in all honesty, i literally forgot that this even existed lmao. but anyway, next chapter will be really short, again, and im sorry about that, but hopefully you will still be supporting my work!


End file.
